Holes,Holes and More Holes
by Elphiey
Summary: this story is about D tent. in Dtent is the usual boys and Abby or Alley Cat,a low tempered girl, sam a snake charmer and Mole, a girl just like one of the guys. this story will work with the book holes. also read Pussinboot's Harrypotter.
1. Default Chapter

Holes, Holes and More Holes!  
The Iviest  
  
"What did I do that is so wrong?" thought Abigail " All I did was take what I needed, and did what I needed to." Abigail was on her way to Camp Green Lake. She was the second girl to go there. Abigail was going there because she put someone in a coma when they tried to sell her drugs. She had dirty blond hair that went down to her shoulders though she had it up in a ponytail. She had blue eyes, and peach skin. She just turned 13 years old. She had lots of freckles. "We are almost to the lovely Camp Green Lake," said the policeman that came along. The driver stopped the bus with a sharp turn. The policeman came over to Abigail and led her to a small green cabin.  
"So this is young Abigail," said a man "You are to call me Mr. Sir, do you under stand."  
"Yes I do," said Abigail who managed to keep a strait face.  
"You will be staying in tent D. You will be sharing a tent with one girl and 5 boys." Said Mr. Sir. Mr. Sir threw her 2 hot orange jumpsuits. "One you will ware as you dig and the other will be for relaxing. All the things in the bag that was on the bus in now on your bunk."  
"Hello, my name is Doctor Pendensky and I will be your guidance councilor. I will show you wear your tent in," he said like he memorized it. With her hannds full she walked to D tent following Doctor Pendensky."I will leave you hear so you can change."  
As Abigail walked into her tent where was that there where many beds. All her stuff where on her bed. She quickly changed into her jump suit. A minute after she finished she heard a lot of noise coming to the tent. 


	2. aBIGAILS MEETING

Chapter 2  
The Meeting  
Noise was coming to the tent In this chapter of my story all I own is Abigail. Mole was made up by my  
friend CaptainRoseShort who has been helping me.  
  
Characters  
  
X-Ray: A tall, muscular dark skinned teenager. He has thick glasses. One of  
the lenses has a crack going across it. He has a white (now gray) rag  
around his head. It goes down in the back to his shoulders.  
  
Armpit: A dark skinned, black haired large boned boy. (When I say  
large boned I mean fat) He has a black baseball cap. He is a teenager.  
  
Squid: A white skinned teen boy. He is very tall. He has a rag around his  
head that has a baseball hat on it. He has light brown hair.  
  
Magnet: A Spanish boy. He has a black bandanna on that covers all his hair.  
(Though he has very little to begin with) He is skinny.  
  
Zigzag: A tall white skinned boy with busy dirty blond hair. (Think of an  
Afro, just less intense.)  
  
Zero- short, quiet and dark skinned. Loves to dig holes. Only has a lost  
mother.  
  
Mole- Only other girl in that tent. Tan skin. Brown short shoulder length  
hair. Short in size.  
  
Caveman- (Not here yet, but will soon)  
  
Start of real chapter 2  
  
The group of people walks to the tent. All of them look curious.  
  
"I wonder who the new person is. I wouldn't be surprised if it is a girl. I mean Mole you cant be the only girl who is going it be in your little spaced of area." Said Squid.  
  
"That is exactly what it will be like," said Mole in a rude voice.  
  
(They walk into the tent. The whole group.)  
  
"I guess Squid was right" said Magnet.  
  
"Look it is a girl, I mean look at her, you can tell in one glance." Said Zigzag.  
  
While Squid and Armpit are blushing. Magnet and Zigzag smile at Abigail. X- ray is acting tough and goes and sits on his bunk. Zero has a amused look on his face as he looks at the guys.  
  
"What are you doing," said Mole. "You are acting as if she is the only pretty girl in the room. (mole turns to Abigail.) Get over your self!"  
  
"Calm Down Mole!" said Xray, (Addressing Abigail) "This is Mole, Squid, Zigzag, Armpit, Zero, Magnet And I am xray."  
  
"My name is Abigail but you can call me Abby if you want." Said Abigail.  
  
Mole gave Abby a glare and stomped out of the room.  
  
"So where will I sleep?" said Abby.  
  
"You will sleep in that blanket covered area with Mole," said Squid.  
  
"Oh joy," said Abby as she walked into the tent to unpack.  
  
Zero followed her in.  
  
"Do you need any help," asked Zero in a shy voice.  
  
"I would love it if you helped." Said Abby  
  
They unpacked all Abby's things as they talked about the food showers, everything about the camp.  
  
"To bad you missed dinner." Said Zero.  
  
"Ya but I will make it" sail Abby as Zero left the tent.  
  
Mole walked in in her pajamas and jumped into bed. Abby was already changed and in her bed. Just before Abby fell asleep Mole said to her...  
  
" Leave the guys alone. I know what you did to get here and you could do the same to us so don't try any funny stuff. You hear," said mole.  
  
Abby pretended she was asleep. In a few minutes she was.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Thank you reviewers for all your input to this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I am so sorry. I have to write this like a diary because that is my best  
way of writing.  
  
Dear Diary, Today was my first day of digging holes. IT WAS TERIBLE! I should start at the beginning. Well first thing when the trumpets blew I hit my head on the bunk bed! I woke up everyone else doing that. My head has a bruise.  
After that I went to get my shovel. I was lucky there. Some one warned me not to take the red ribbon shovel. I followed their advice. I found out why they told me that. Some one else took that shovel and X-ray slugged him!  
Also when I went to dig the holes Mole threatened me! She told me to leave the guys alone. SHE THOUGHT I WOULD HURT THEM! If she does it again I will threaten HER! Ha!  
When I tried to dig my hole I couldn't even penetrate the dirt! Zero showed me how he did it. IT WORKED! He is like a best friend. He looks out for me. The whole time I was digging they were watching me. It took me 15 hours to dig my hole. I have killing aches all over me.  
After dinner I went strait to bed. I didn't hear a thing. I still don't hear a thing. It is silent in the boy's part of the tent. They are doing something and I KNOW THAT.  
Well that is all that happened today  
BY  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Thank you for reviewing. All I own in this book is Abigail. My friend from that I referred to in the second chapter owns Mole. If you have any ideas for this story tell them to me. Also I am writing a Harry potter story. I have no one reviewing it. If any one wants to in your review ask for the  
name. If you don't want to it is Harry Potter and the Ring of Truth. R&R and send flamers if you tell me why you didn't like it and how I can  
change it.  
  
From  
The Grinch 


	4. What a day!

Holes  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Remember YOU CAN SEND FLAMERS ASLONG AS THEY TELL ME WHAT IS BAD! I wanted to get that out in the open. Also the friend I revered to in the earlier  
chapter owns Mole. I only own Abigail.  
  
Moles diary  
  
March 5 1999  
  
I can not believe that girl! She thinks she can waltz in and takes everything! All my life I was in my sister's shadow and now I am in hers! Ugh, I am so mad! At least everyone else isn't friendly with her. The only one that is is Zero, which I will try to fix. It is hard for me to keep the others from talking to her behind X-rays back. I hate doing this. I want to stop but I wont. D tent did this to me s I will do this to her.  
  
Abigail's Diary March 5 1999  
  
Mole really dislikes me. I am sleeping out side right now because she was kicking me. She was trying to look asleep. Ugh I HATE HER! I am going to do something soon. I actually like it out of the tent though I have barley any space.  
A little wile ago the boys were talking. They thought I was a total wimp! Hey I don't mind. When I do get mad they will find out. I hope it is soon. Though there was one great thing about listening. XRAY and Zero defended me! I am so glade. They said that I may seem like an imp but when I am mad I might be tough so they might want to be careful.  
  
It is so hard around here. I am burned to a crisp. I guess I will have a great tan after wards! I better wear a better hat. Probably the one that I can stick all my hair in. The type Shakespeare would ware. It might help out a little. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Now It Is My Turn  
  
Abigails diary  
  
March 16, 1999  
  
I finally did it. These last few days mole has thretened to hurt me because she wants something. I am guessing attention. I told her to leave me the fuck alone. She left me alone for a few days. When she did it again I told her I would tell her secret if she was mean to me. The funny thing is I don't know her secret. I am starting to feel bad though. In a few days I will tell her the truth and tell her I am sorry. Though she doesn't deserve it. I heared the boys talking last night. I guess Mole told how I threatened her. Today I was getting the cold sholder, though I really do not care! I like the solituded. I can read my book "The Moorchild" in peace. (Actually "The Moorchild" is a great book. If you want to hear about it in your review ask and leave your Email adress.) I am enjoying it hear to a certain exstent. I still sleep between the two tents. I love it. I get to hear all the conversations. I heared last night that magnet was hear for stealling dogs! I alo heared them wondering why I got hear. They think it is becouse I am a thief. Though it is true that is not why.  
  
Moles diary  
  
March 16 1999  
  
Can you believe it, Abby that rat thretened me! She said she would tell my secret. She heared me sleep talking. She is a snoop.I told the guys. They are giving her the cold sholder. I am having trouble with Xray. He is doing it but isnt thrilled. He saisd I deserverd it! He is so wrong. I was hear first and she is on my tirf. I wish she would just leave.  
I wish zero would notice me. I like him. I don't know if he can tell though he should. I have layed down enough hints. I guess I will have to lay down more I guess.  
  
The boys talking.  
  
"This is hard. I think Abby is nice. Whey are we doing this any way?" said Magnet.  
  
"It is because it is the d tents rule. When one of ours is in trouble or thretened we do something about it. It isnt fun but we cant breack the code," said Xray.  
  
"I wish we could get them to forgive echother," said Zigzag.  
  
(Zero nods in agreement)  
  
"Hey, we can! All we have to do is get then together on our free day and make shure they talk it out." Said Squid.  
  
"Well how could we do that. They wouldn't want to. We would have to hold them down or somethinng," said Armpit.  
  
"hey why don't we do that," said Xray "Okay this is how it will be done...  
  
########&&&&&&&&&&&&&#####################&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Thank you all the reviewers. How do you think they should do this. Please tell me in your review or Email me at Abby@keromail.com. I would like to say all I own is the plot and Abigail. Mole is my friend's character. She is CaptainRoseShort. R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Anger unleashed  
  
The Boys Plan  
  
"Now see, if we bring one of them to the others hole then we can make them talk," said Squid.  
  
"But who to bring. We know that mole would be very protestant to be moved by any one but... ZERO," said Zigzag.  
  
"For the first time in a while zero talked! "O no you don't. I am not going to get cought up in this fight. This is all yours."  
  
"Hey! I could bring one over with my stench." Said Armpit.  
  
"O no you don't!" said Xray. "If you do you would just kill them."  
  
"And us," added Magnet.  
  
"hey, we could get on eof them mad and bring them over. Then we could push them in!" said Squid.  
  
In the end they decided that tomorrow they will just bring both of them to a hole and have them talk there.  
  
Do you think their plan will work?  
  
Do you think that Every one will end up being happy?  
  
You tell me.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. I now have the plot for the next chapter. I also now that this is short. Don't worry the next chapter wont be. All I own of this story is the plot and Abigail. My friend from the other chapters owns Mole. I want to give Abigail a nickname soon. If any one has any ideas I am open. For ideas. I also want more girls. They will be in other tents but I will include them. If you want to be in the story tell about how you look, act ex. My email address is Abby@keromail.com 


	7. Chapter 7

Holes  
Plan of the century  
  
All I own in this story is the plot and Abigail. Thank you for all your  
help throughout this book. I say book because it is a shorter word then story. Any way back to the point. This will be a very interesting chapter. I do except flamers. I will keep up almost anything anyone writes up. If you want to be in the story writing about your self, I want to have more girls in other tents but I can't think of any one interesting enough. Also remember this is rated only pg13 so I won't have anything past kissing. I won't have much of that either. Enjoy! Also if you want to write an email  
instead of a review my email is Abby@keromail.com.  
  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@  
  
The boys plan  
  
This part is like a normal story. I will describe  
  
Abigail was walking to get her shovel when Mole bumped into her. "Hey, watch it!" said Abigail as she grabed her shovel. "Hump," said Mole as she walked to grab her shovel. As Abigail wasn't looking Mole stuck her tong out. (Tong is the thing in your mouth that is a mussel. I just wanted to make sure you knew sense my spelling is so bad.)  
  
At lunch  
  
"Hey look! The lunch truck is here!" said Magnet.  
  
"Harray!" said Armpit.  
  
Abby and mole raced for the line. Mole was last but got to be in front of Abby sense she was first at camp.  
  
"I wouldn't want me behind you, I can attack while your back was turned," said Abigail in a threatening voice.  
  
Mole only looked at Abigail in distaste as if she crawled out of a rat hole. Though she did look back a lot.  
  
After Abigail finished eating she put her tray in the truck. As Abigail was doing that Mole stuck gum in her hair. Abigail not noticing went to dig her hole.  
  
"Okay, this is the time for plan G.C.N. Girl connection time." Said X-ray.  
  
"Hey, this is actually fun!" said Zigzag.  
  
"Who will each of us get?" said Magnet.  
  
"Me and Zigzag will get mole and Squid and Magnet will get Abigail." Said Xray.  
  
"What about me?" said Armpit.  
  
"We don't want to kill them Armpit! You find a good none infested hole," said Xray.  
  
"Plan is go. Zigzag, lets go," said Xray in a seriose voice. Though it wasn't menacing.  
  
Slowly Zigzag and X-ray snuck up up on Mole. They were behind mole when abigail turned around and saw what was happening. Just before she cound run Squid and Magnet jumped her. At that sign X-ray and Zigzay jumped Mole! There was sceams from the girls as the brought them together.  
  
"Putt mee DOWN!" said Mole is a teriffyingly mean voice.  
  
"All right," said X-ray as he droped her into the hole.  
  
Abigail was put in the hole very carefuly sence they didn't want to be on the revenge list.  
  
"We brought you two here to make up with echother" said Magnet.  
  
"So make up," said Zigzag.  
  
"Oh, you want us to make up do you,' said Abby in a menacing voice.  
  
"Well, yes," said X-ray.  
  
Just then Mole jumped Abby! So of corse Abby started to punch her in the stomack. X-ray came in to stop the fight and Abby kicked him in the unmentionable! Of corse everyone came into the fight except Zero who just sat at the edge of the hole and watched as they fought in his hole. All of a sudden...  
  
"Bang!" whent Mr sirs gun.  
  
"What the hell do you think yoyu are doing!" said mrsir to D tent.  
  
"Well, I thought we were fighting," said mole. "And you are doing a great job of it!" said Mrsir. "Stand up, we are going to the warden. NOW!"  
  
Sadly thay walked to the wardens cottage. Once there Mr sir knocked on the door.  
  
"come in, the doors open" said The warden.  
  
When they walked in they saw...  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
I kept you gessing didn't I! What will they see? What will happen to them? Will abby get the gum out of her hair? Find out in the next chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Thank you for reviewing. Thanks haha, I realy needed that help. THANKYOU  
haha. I think you will like this chapter. Also I am only 13 and just starting my hormone rush so I probly will endup having a lot of kissing ex.  
In the future, but for now I have no garantees. Hope you will like this  
chapter. Also remember this is only pg13.  
I only own the plot and Abigail. Captain Rose Short owns mole. I AM SOO  
SORRY ABOUT WHAT I DID TO YOUR SAM!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 8  
  
In the wardens cabin  
  
"Whats the matter MrSir?" said the warden in a sweet but deadly voice.  
  
"Well, I found these deliquints figntin," said MrSir.  
  
"The wardens a girl?" wispered magnet.  
  
"Wow, We are not in trouble. I am shure whe can not trully hirt us." Said Xray.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that," said mole.  
  
"Remember how you thought it would be with us," said abby.  
  
"Oh, we ya," said Zigzag.  
  
"If you are done with your chat I will give you your punishment. Mole will you get my littl ered box over there." Said the warden.  
  
As mole went over she saw a picture of an unhappy girl digging HOLES! "I guess I wasn't the first girl here after all," said mole to her self.  
  
"Hurry up. I have things to do." Said the warden. The warden took out a red bottle from the box. The she put it back in.  
  
"What should I use this time. Not the rattle snake. I am low on that. Ah, I will use the cobra.  
  
The warden pulled out a nail polish bottle with blueish purple polish.  
  
"Everyone line up in a line in front of me. Abby and Mole. You two go first." Said the warden. "This is my special nail pollish. It was sent here from a friend in India. This is perfectly safe ... when it's dry. Before then it isnt. This want kill anyone though it will hurt teribly."  
  
So far the line was Abby then Mole but Mole cut in front!  
  
"Why did she do that?" thought Abby.  
  
The warden painted her nails and one by one cut there skin with her nails.  
  
"Now everyone go back to your tent. Tomorrow you will two holes. Good night," said the Warden as she shoved them out the door.  
  
As they were walking back to the tent Abby asked mole "why did you cut in front of me?"  
  
"So you wouldn't get the worst of it. I know what you did to your dad. I don't trust you. Also you ar etaking ny attention away from Zero. I don't want that to happen." Said mole.  
  
"I don't want Zero! He is just a friend. He is all yours!" said Abby.  
  
"Why cant we be friends?" said mole, "It wont harm any of us."  
  
"Tomorrow we can start being friends. I need to get back at you for the bubble gum." Said Abby.  
  
"Okay, said mole in a worried voice.  
  
The Prank  
  
Slowly now in Abby and Moles tent Abby cheaked if mole was asleep. She was going to shave of one of Moles eyebrows to get back at her for the gum. It took Abby only 5 minutes to get it out but abby couldn't keep her rage in any more. She would take it out on mole. Quietly Abby came over to mole and started to shave it off.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"EKKKKKKKK, ABBY" said Mole skreaming.  
  
"I had to get back at you," said Abby in an inoceant voice.  
  
"You know this means war." SaidMole.  
  
"Yes, war on the boys. See now that we are even with echother whe need to get back at them. Truce?" said Abby  
  
"Truce," said mole.  
  
The End 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you Agent Sky Write, Captain Rose Short and CatDrama for your help  
and support, well here I goooo.  
  
"Hi, ummm. Are you okay with yesterday and all," said X-ray to Abby as they were walking over to get their shovels.  
  
"Oh, ya. I am fine. My pride is hurt a little though. How about you and the other guys?" Asked Abby in a worried and yet evil voice.  
  
"We are okay. We are justs worried," said Xray as the rest of the group caught up.  
  
"Worried about what," said mole as she walked over to abby.  
  
"Worried that you would be upset and plan a crazy stunt," said Zigzag.  
  
"Now why would we do that," said Abby in her most inoceant voice.  
  
"We would never be so mean," said mole even More inoceant.  
  
"Ya, right mole. We know you. You would have just beat on us. Same with you Abby," said Magnet.  
  
"Ya, your right," said Abby as mole grinned at her.  
  
At the holes  
  
"Hey abby, how will we get back at them," said mole to abby sence they were in holes right next to each other.  
  
"I say we scare them. Though I cant think of a way." Said abby.  
  
"HEY, I got it. You know how we ALWAYS find dried up rattle snakes. We can put them on their pillows," said mole.  
  
"Ya! Then when they go to get help we hide them!" said Abby.  
  
"I like that, Plan is go," said mole in an evil voice.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
I hoped you liked it 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Thank you for all of the reviews. It really helps. This chapter will be when a new comer comes. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the help. Also  
many things will happen here.  
  
The Name  
  
"Abby. Get up!" said Mole "If you don't you will miss breakfast. Today is  
Sunday. We get the day off. Don't miss it!"  
  
"Todays Sunday!" said Abby as she jumped out of bed. "We need to get in  
there!"  
  
Going as fast as they can they got dressed. Abby running on on the dirt runs into the cafatieria and slips on the just waxed floor. Sliding around hits B-tents table, falls to the ground, then gets up and walks dignifiedly  
to D-tent. Mole already made it by going around the waxed floor.  
  
"Ha ha ha, you should have seen yourself Abby," said Zigzag.  
  
"Ya, I was about to warn you, but I thought it would be funny," said  
Magnet.  
  
"Oh really?" said Abby as she pushed Magnet off his seat onto the floor and  
sits in his seat.  
  
Getting up Magnet pushes Abby over and makes her sit in the seat next to  
him.  
  
"We have a nickname for you Abby," said X ray "or should I say Alley Cat."  
  
"That's my nick-name? I LOVE IT! Who thought of it?" said Abby.  
  
"Who do you think!" said X-ray.  
  
"Of corse the animal lover," said Armpit. "Oh, THANKS MAGNET! You picked the perfect name," said Abby as she hugged  
him.  
  
They both turned a burgendy red as soon as they realised they were hugging.  
Alley Cat lets go.  
  
The rest of the dtent held back laughter.  
  
"Hey. Now lets go to the tent and play a game!" said Squid.  
  
"Ya, I got a fun game. I will tell you about when we get there," said  
Zigzag.  
  
"Oh, do you mean the one you played when I first got here," said Mole.  
  
"Ya, doesnt that sound like fun?" said Squid.  
  
"Ya, lets do it," said X ray as he got up with his tray.  
  
Everyone else followed.  
  
"Whats the game anyway?"Said Abby.  
  
"YOU will see, you will see," said Mole.  
  
The Game  
  
"So, what do we do?"Said Alley Cat or Abby.  
  
"We grab a bottle and spin it. If it land on you, you have to awnser a  
question the spinner asks. You can only pass once. If you don't tell of cant think of anything we can dare you to do something reasonable. Got it?"  
said The Squid.  
  
"Got it," said Alley Cat.  
  
"Who will go first?" said Magnet.  
  
"Squid then whoever he lands on and so forth. Okay?" said X-ray.  
  
"We are ready," said Mole.  
  
"Okay, Squid. Spin." Said X-ray.  
  
All of a sudden a chant begun, "Spin, spin, spin, spin, spin." Then it  
slowed down and it landed on.... MOLE!  
  
"So, I get to ask you a question, Hmmm. I know. Are you A virgin." Said  
Squid. "Last time I asked you didn't awnser. So I ask again!"  
  
"I wont awnser. So that is my pass." Said Mole.  
  
"Ahh, come on. That doesn't sound fair!" said Zigzag.  
  
"Yes it is. That was her pass," said Alley Cat.  
  
"Now I will spin," said mole.  
  
"Spin spin spin spin!"  
  
The Bottle slowed down and landed on... X-ray!  
  
"So, Were you ever living happily in a family," said Mole to X-ray.  
  
"Yes, though not for long. I was happy for a week," said X-ray.  
  
Now X-ray started to spin. "Spin, spin, spin" said d tent. As the bottle  
slowed down it landed on alley cat.  
  
"What should I ask, hmmm. I know are you a vergin?" said X-ray.  
  
"Pass!" said alley cat.  
  
Now I will spin.  
  
"Spin, spin, spin" said dtent. It landed on... magnet!  
  
"Hmmm, what should I ask. I know. What was the worst thing you ever did?  
Besides getting here of corse." Said alley cat.  
  
"Well, once I... PASS," said magnet.  
  
"Oh come on. You already started talking. You can't stop now," said Mole.  
  
"Yes I can and I did," said Magnet. "Now my turn to spin."  
  
"Fine" said Mole.  
  
"Spin, spin, spin." Said Dtent as it slowed down it landed on, Alley Cat!  
  
"Hmm, I know the question to ask. We all are curiose about it. What did you  
do to get here?" said Magnet.  
  
"I...I...I stole what I needed to. That is all I am going to tell you. The rest  
is my and moles secret." Said Alley Cat.  
  
"Come on. That isnt fair. You need to tell all of it." Said Squid.  
  
Everyone started to argue over this.  
  
"QUIET!" yelled X-ray. "We will let it go this time but next time you have  
to tell it all, deal?"  
  
"I don't have a choice do I?" said Alley Cat.  
  
"No, you don't." said Everyone else in an angry manner.  
  
"Then OK." Said Alley Cat.  
  
The Boys in their tent  
  
"I want to know why Alley Cat got here, don't you?" said Squid.  
  
"Ya, I wonder what she did." Said Armpit.  
  
"I don't know but I have a plan on how to find out," said Magnet "are you  
in?"  
  
"Yes," said everyone.  
  
The Girls tent  
  
"Are you worried about the boys, you know how they want to know every  
little secret," said Alley Cat.  
  
"Yea, but we will have to let them do the first move and anyway after our trick we proubly wont have to worry about them." Said Mole "Now get some  
sleep OK?"  
  
"Ya, night"  
  
"Night" 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Holes  
  
Thank you for reviewing everyone. Sam, your character in this is what you seem like to me. Sorry if she isn't exactly like you. I hope you like why  
you got there. Warning everyone. There will be a romance starting.  
Thank you thegrinch  
  
"Come on Alley Cat, you need to see this," said Mole desperately trying to  
wake her up.  
  
"What" Alley Cat yawned as she got up?  
  
"We got another bunkbuddy!"  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Said Alley Cat in an ignoring voice.  
  
Then a second later Alley Cat got up very quickly. "Another! We better show  
her in before the boys destroy her!"  
  
"Already done. Her is Sam Hall," said Mole.  
  
Sam had shinny brown hair with glasses that fit her face perfectly. She had  
amber colored eyes and lots of freckles.  
  
"Hi," said Alley Cat. "We were told you would be coming, though you were supposed to be here at lunch but we still cleaned up that bunk, so you can unpack. We got to sleep in so once you got here we could show you around."  
  
"That was so nice of you," said Sam in a somewhat shy voice.  
  
"Oh, also Alley Cat, a boy came. He is with armpit right now. He is...I  
believe his name is. Oh yes. It is Stanley Yelnats." Said Mole.  
  
"Stanley Yelnats? What a bad name!" said Alley Cat. "Oh, Sam. What did the  
guys do to you? Did they act rude or something"  
  
"Well," said Sam feeling a little less shy "I walked in on them getting  
undressed. It was embarrassing, though they still where pretty much  
covered. They got mad."  
  
"You should have seen it! The next second they were throwing things at  
her." Said Mole.  
  
"I got hit in the head with a baseball," said Sam as she showed Alley Cat  
her big bump on her head.  
  
"Well, then want to help us play a trick on them?" said Alley Cat.  
  
"We are going to put dried-up snakes next to their heads in their beds so  
when they wake up they will be scared to death," said Mole.  
  
"Then when they run for help we will hide the snakes, the only problem is  
they wont look alive" said Alley Cat.  
  
"Well, I got here because I let reptiles out of the zoo. I wasn't worried because I know all about them. If you get the snakes I can fix them up so  
they look real," said Sam as she unpacked her last piece of clothes.  
  
"Great, then we are all set. Now we have better show you around or else we  
will have to dig holes," said Mole.  
  
"See," said Alley Cat as they went out of the tent "we got the day off to  
show you around."  
  
"We will show you every nook and cranny," said Mole as she threw a bag at each of them. "Put any snakes you find in the bags, we might as well get  
work done as we show you around."  
  
"Yea," said Sam. "I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship.  
  
I know last line is so tacky but o-well. I hope you liked it. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
The Midnight Sharade  
  
Sorry how long it has been. I have had a writer's block. I am thinking of writing another story but I am not sure. Thank you for reviewing. Keep it  
up  
  
"So how are we going to do this again" Asked Sam.  
  
"We are going to put the snakes by the boys heads," said Alley Cat.  
  
"Then we will wake up magnet and run into our rooms and pretend to sleep." Said mole finishing Alley Cats sentence. They sort of acted like twins now.  
  
"Once we have magnet awake he will scream and wake everyone else up." Said  
Alley Cat.  
  
"Aren't we also going to record all of this?" asked Sam.  
  
"Sure, then we can laugh at them whenever we want to." Said mole.  
  
"Okay, we do this at midnight." said alley cat.  
  
"Until then we are silent," said mole.  
  
Midnight  
  
"Ready," whispered mole as she woke up alley cat and Sam.  
  
"Ready," said Sam.  
  
"Remember you guys. We wake up magnet, then we run to our area of the tent." Said Mole. "After that we will hear the boys screaming and running to get help." Said Alley cat. "After that we grab the snakes and hide them in our trunks." Said Sam. "Then that day we throw the snakes into a hole,"  
said Alley Cat. "Okay?"  
  
"Oke docke," said Sam as mole nodded.  
  
Silently the three girls crept out into the boy's tent. Then they laid the  
snakes out. Sam carefully added little details like playing a recorded  
rattle snake noise.  
  
Mole walked over to Magnet and whispered "the ssnaakkss have ccomme foor  
all of youuu!"  
  
Then Sam turned the recording of the snakes on louder and they ran into  
their tent.  
  
At that magnet woke up with a start and saw all of the snakes.  
  
"AHH snakes have come to kill us!" yelled magnet which woke up the rest of  
the boys.  
  
At that all the boys ran out of the tent for Mr. sir.  
  
"Quick, grab the snakes and stuff," said Sam.  
  
Quickly they packed all of the props into a box and stuck it under one of  
their bunk beds.  
  
"Quick you guys. Change of plans. Now run to the bathrooms," said mole.  
  
Alley cat and Sam followed without hesitation.  
  
Mr. Sir  
  
"What's going on here!" yelled Mr. sir which woke up the rest of the camp.  
  
"We fffouundd ssnakked in our beds!" said Magnet.  
  
"There was hissing and rattling noises," said arm pit.  
  
"Oh really. Let's go see about that," said Mr. Sir.  
  
At a quick pace they walked to the tent.  
  
"So, where is the snakes hmm?" said Mr. sir.  
  
"They were right here!" said Zigzag.  
  
"Yea they were!" said the rest of them.  
  
"Oh really then," said Mr. sir before he was interrupted by the girls  
coming back from the bathrooms.  
  
"Where where you!" asked Mr. Sir.  
  
"We were at the bathrooms," Said Alley Cat.  
  
"You all had to go at the same time." Said Mr. sir in an unbelieving voice.  
  
"Well, yes we did. We don't feel safe walking around at night alone. So we  
go together," said Sam convincingly.  
  
"Well, were their snakes in your tent?" asked squid.  
  
"No. We keep our tent closed up," said Mole "unlike you."  
  
"Well ssence you boys had to wake me up for this all of d tent has to go  
out and dig two holes, that is except the girls," said Mr. Sir.  
  
Upset the boys and girls got dressed to go dig holes. On the way out Alley cat dropped the box into the hole. All of a sudden a lot of Yellow spotted  
lizards started to clime all over it.  
  
"Well, no one will find that box," said Sam to alley cat and mole as the  
lizards pulled the box into their home in the ground.  
  
===============================================  
  
So, how was that! I thnk it was okay. Thank you for reviewing everyone. 


	13. Chapter13

Holes

Diggin

"Zigzag," said Armpit "wasn't their snakes or where we all dreaming"

"I think there was snakes," said Zigzag as they worked on finishing their first hole. Everyone else was on their second. The girls had already left.

"You know, I think the girls did that," said Magnet.

"Why would they do that Magnet," said X-ray "how could they do that. They where at the bathroom."

"Still I have a gut feeling about this," said Magnet

The girls

"That was soo funny! Did you see magnet jump!" said Mole.

"Ya! I think Zigzag was the funniest and the cutest," said Sam with her dreamer eyes.

"Well, I think that magnet is the cutest," said Alley cat. "It was soo funny all the same though."

They girls talked for a while then they fell asleep around 7 00 pm. The boys where still working.

The boys

"hey, don't you guys wonder what Alley Cat did to get here?" said Cave man, zero nodded.

"I think she killed lots of people," said Zigzag.

"No, maybe one but not a lot," said Magnet.

"well, tomorrow night we will find out once and for all," said X-ray "zigzag, you will get the papers. Copy them and bring them to us. We will be at the bathrooms"

I now it is short but it is a lead on. Hope you liked it. Also I am thinking of changing my name to TheIviest so if you get an author alert with that name open it.

TheGrinch or soon to beTheIviest


	14. note

Hey everyone. Just wanted to tell you I am switching my name from TGheGrinch to The Iviest


	15. CHAPTER15

Chapter 14

Zigzag

Zigzag, as quietly as he could creep into Mr. Sir's office.

"Now what could that be under," wondered Zigzag "naby Abigail, or D-tent...I will try D-tent."

As zigzag opened D-tents file the door was being opened. Zigzag jumped under the table and magnet came in.

"What did you do THAT for," screamed Zigzag.

"Shhhh, X-ray sent me to help you," said Magnet.

"Okay okay! You look in Abigail and let me finish looking in D-tent," said zigzag.

5 minutes later Zigzag said, "Magnet, come on. I found the file."

Quickly Zigzag passed Magnet the papers. Magnet snuck quietly over to the copier and copied the papers.

The Bathroom meeting

"What is taking them so long?" said Armpit who was sitting on the ground.

"It's hard to get the papers they will be here soon," said X-ray.

"Well, I wish they would hurry up. I am tired," mumbled Armpit unhappily.

"Well were here now so stop whining," said Magnet.

"Did you look at the papers," asked X-ray.

"No we didn't. We knew YOU wanted to open it," said Zigzag as he handed X-ray the papers.

"Let's see," said X-ray "ah, here it is well it says that Alley cat was sent here because she stole things, was in a gang, got is street fights and she..."

"And she what?" asked everyone.

"She...KILLED some one."

"She what!" said Magnet.

"She killed someone." Said Squid.

There was a silence as they walked back to their tent.

How will this affect their relationship?

What will Alley cat tell them?

What will happen to them when Alley cat finds out they were poking their noses in her business?

Did Alleycat really kill someone trying to sell her drugs or is that an alibi to make her feel better?

Who is the cutest out of all of the boys?

Find out next chapter

Hi everyone. Thanks for reading that. Um. Please read my Ever last story. I think it is my best one so far. PLEASE! And I changed my name to TheIviest just so you remember.

TheIviest


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

By TheIviest

Wake up!

"Wake up Alley Cat!" screamed Sam in Alley Cats ear.

"what," mumbled Alley Cat as she stumbled out of bed.

"Its our day off. All of us are going to play spin the bottle truth or dare!"

"Okay, give me a few moments to get dressed."

Spinney, Spinney

Alley Cat walked over to the rest of the guys looking VERY sleepy. She got a few mumbled good mornings but mostly curiose looks.

"Well," said X-ray "our first business is giving Sam a nick name, any ideas?"

"I got one," said Zigzag who was acting VERY hyper "how about...Blondie?"

"That makes NO since...Sam isn't even BLOND!" said Magnet "how about "person who tries to scare boys' wid snakes?"

"Ah, no." said X-ray.

After a few more stupid suggestions Alley Cat said "why don't we call her dreamer."

"Ya," said Mole "she is always walking around like she is walking on clouds."

"Also she has dreamy eyes," said Zigzag who totally had a crush on Sam.

"Oh, I mean, ya that would be a good idea."

After a few more yes, yas and so on X-ray said "then its decided, Sam is now Dreamer. Now we can play spin the bottle truth or dare. Since not everyone knows the rule I will tell them. "We grab a bottle and spin it. If it land on you, you have to answers a question the spinner asks. If you don't answer the person who spun the bottle gets a kiss but you can only do that once. Got it? Good. I will spin first."

The bottle spun faster and faster until it landed on Alley Cat. "Okay, said X-ray "what did you do to get here."

"Um...pass," said Alley Cat as she leaned over and gave X-ray a kiss. Magnet did not look very happy at all.

"My turn to spin," said Alley Cat. It slowed down and landed on Magnet. "okay, Magnet. Do you have a crush on anyone here?"

"Um, I won't answer that," said Magnet as he walked over to Alley Cat and gave her a kiss. Alley Cat turned red all over.

"Now it is my turn to spin," said Magnet. After the bottle stopped Magnet saw it had landed on Alley Cat. He knew what he was going to ask her "Alley Cat, what did you do to get here?"

"Pass," said Alley Cat as a desperate attempt to not have to answer.

"no, you only get one pass," said X-ray.

"Give her a break," said Magnet as he saw the sadness in Alley Cats face.

"no," said X-ray firmly.

"Okay, well... I killed a guy who tried to sell me drugs," said Alley Cat who thought she had gotten away.

"That's not what your files say," said X-ray as he pulled them out from under his pillow "they say you were in a gang and killed one guy and put two others in a coma."

"But... the guy I killed BEFORE tried to sell me drugs...and the two in a coma went at me at the Same tome. What was I supposed to do?"

Alley Cat was in hysterics. Magnet went over and gave her a hug.

"Wait a moment," said Alley Cat as she pushed Magnet away "how did you get those files?"

"We, well... um," said X-ray who never thought about that.

"you were getting into MY BUISNESS!"said Alley Cat as she went over to the door"

"Abigail," said Magnet as a disparate attempt to get Alley Cat to stay.

"You all stay away from me," said Alley Cat as her voice trembled from how angry she was.

At that she walked out the door and started to walk into the desert.

"magnet," said X-ray "follow her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

"okay," said Magnet as he ran after Alley cat

Will magnet cetch up to Alley cat?

If he does what will happen?

Does Magnet have a crush on Alleycat?

Which guy is the cutest? (MAGNET)

All will be revealed in the next chapter.

Why haven't ANY of you TRIED my new story? PLEASE do. It is good and I will be adding romance...PLEASE!

On other stuff. Sam did you like your characters name? Erika did you think this was a good chapter and Nostilla ( I hope I spelled your name right) I know I had TERRIBLE spelling.

TheIviest


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

By The Iviest

"Alley Cat," yelled Magnet as he ran after Abby.

"Leave me alone," yelled back Alley cat as she walked around the holes.

"NO. Stop moving," said Magnet as he grabbed Alley Cats arm.

"Let go of me," said Alley cat as she tried to pull her arm from Magnet. She couldn't.

"No," said magnet as he grabbed her other arm.

At that alley cat, who had gotten very mad kicked Magnet in a place that NO boy wants to be kicked (you know. you must have kicked at least one guy there).Magnet, immediately fell to the ground and yelled at Alley cat "Dam it girl, what did I ever do to you!"

"What did you do? First you all try to get a plan to make Mole and me friends...well that was a good thing. But then this! Ugg! Didn't you ever have something you didn't want people to know?" Alley cat was starting to cry.

"Oh," said Magnet as he got up "please don't cry, Please!" Magnet walked over to Alley cat and grabbed her chin "I truly didn't want to do this. At least not deep down. Magnet wiped away Alley Cats tears.

Alley cat pulled away from Magnet. Then she started to walk away again.

"What can I do to make you forgive me," said Magnet who was following Alley Cat.

"You can leave me alone!" yelled Alley cat as she spun around.

"I can't do that," mumbled Magnet as he kept running after her.

"Why not," said Alley cat between sobs.

"Because...I just can't," said magnet.

"Fine. I will just keep walking and you will follow me until we die." Said Alley cat who was very mad. You see, when she gets mad she goes a little too far. That is what happens in the fights.

"Alley cat," said Magnet who was very annoyed at her. "Why can't you just give up? If you don't I will carry you back to camp."

"You would have to get close to do that," threatened Alley cat.

"Girl, what the Hell is the matter wid you! You can't keep walking for ever."

"I will if I have to," said Alley cat.

"No you wouldn't," said magnet as he caught up to her. He was standing right next to her.

"Yes I would," said alley cat.

"I wouldn't let you," said magnet as he stood in front of her.

Why not," asked Alley cat.

"Because..." said magnet. Then he grabbed her. "This is why." Magnet grabbed Alley cats arms and pulled her a little closer. Then he kissed her. After that he let go of her.

"What," whispered Alley Cat, not sure what to do or say just stood there.

"That is why...Alley cat, I...please come back to the camp," said Magnet as he grabbed her arm and started to pull her along.

"Fine," said Alley cat as she pulled her arm away from Magnet "Just promise me you wont tell any one else you kissed me, oh not that I am ashamed of it or anything... its just that I don't want any of the guys to think I am "easy". I am having enough trouble as it is."

"Well, ok." Said Magnet who was a little surprised that she was even having any trouble. I mean look at how she acted.

Then they started to walk back to the camp.

"Alley cat. Can you try to get along with all of us? I mean truly get along and not fight at least for a while?" asked magnet.

"Well, okay. As long as THEY don't say ANYTHING about what they found out," answered Alley cat.

"Why don't you want them to tell anyone? I mean that would keep the guys away from you," asked Magnet.

"Well, because I don't like the fact that I killed someone. I don't want to remember that day," said Alley cat.

"Okay, will you tell me about that day some day?"

"Naby," answered Alley Cat "naby."

Thank you for reading. I hoped you liked it. Also Nostilla, don't worry, as I said before Alley cat will treat Magnet nicely. Also do you all think I should write another Holes story? Tell and flamers are allowed just because I find them funny to read!

TheIviest


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

TheIviest

"Alley cat," said Squid as magnet and her walked over.

"So, that is what you did to get..." that was as far as Zigzag could get before Magnet shut him up.

"Look," said Magnet as alley cat walked over to the tent. "We have a treaty. If we don't tell or speak about well, you know then she will be calmer. Deal?"

"Well," said X-ray who was scratching his chin "okay. Even if she didn't make that deal we would not tell anyone about that."

"We can tell she is touchy about that," said Arm pit, finishing X-rays sentence.

In the Tent

"Hi Abby," said Dreamer, who had taken accustom to calling her by her name "are you okay?"

"Yaw, im fine, for now," said Alley Cat.

"Did, um... did anything happen out there," asked Dreamer.

"Well, what I tell you is between us, okay?"

"Okay," responded Dreamer.

"Well," alley cat told the whole story.

"WHY DID YOU SAY NO!" screeched Dreamer.

"I...I have had bad relationships that sort of soured it all for me," responded Alley cat "also I wasn't sure what to do. Do you have an idea?"

"Well," said Dreamer "next time Magnet does that TAKE it. Also, what happened that made you soo, boy careful?"

"Well," said Abby as the rest of the tent walked in "I will tell you tonight."

"Tell her what?" asked magnet.

"Nothing important," answered Dreamer.

"Okay," said Magnet who wasn't convinced.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" asked Zigzag.

"Why don't we..." said dreamer

"Play pool!" said Alley cat.

"Good idea," said Armpit.

Then they walked over to their relaxing spot. It was crowded. They had to walk through the crowd. At the pool table some people were finishing up a game. Once it was over Alley cat set up the table.

"Who will play first," said Alley cat as she held up two sticks.

"Me and you will," responded Magnet.

"Okay, well here we goo." Said Zigzag. Dreamer was looking at him with her dreaming eyes.

Well, first it was Alley cats turn. She got two balls in and went again. She got a striped ball in. she kept going until she only had two balls left.

"Alley cat, let me play," said Magnet who didn't get to do one hit yet.

"Okay," said Alley cat as the hit her ball so it would just hit the wall.

"Good," said Magnet who just tricked Alley cat. "First rule of Pool kids, show no sympathy."

Magnet kept hitting the balls into the holes until he won the game.

"Why you," said Alley cat as she started to walk over to him. "You little sneak."

"I am no sneak," lied Magnet.

Ring!!! Went the dinner bell.

"Great," said Armpit "time for Mush.

At that everyone tried to get out. Alley cat, who wasn't very tall, just crawled under everyone.

"Leaning on the door she said as the rest of D tent got out. "took you long enough."

At that magnet chased her all the way to the dinning hall. Alley cat, knowing the floor would be wet mover out of the way of magnet. He went sliding into C tents table and then he got up. He waked over to his seat and sat down.

Alley cat walked in and said "had a fun trip?"

Magnet grabed her. Then he remembered what she had said let go.

"Magnet, I need to talk to you," said Alley cat as she grabbed his arm.

"I am sorry Alley cat, I forgot," said Magnet.

"no, don't be sorry, its just that I was hurt before, and I don't want that to happen again." Said Alley cat as she started to walk away.

"Wait," said Magnet as he grabbed her arm "we will talk tonight. Around nine?"

"Okay, that gives me time to talk to Dreamer and Mole," said Alley cat to herself.

They then walked into the dinning hall. Alley cat ran without falling over to magnets seat and took it. When magnet got there he just lifted her up and walked over to her seat and sat her back down.

With Dreamer and Mole at seven

Alley cat told what happened that day again so that Mole could here it.

"That is nice but why are you so careful around guys?" asked Dreamer.

"Well, I feel I can tell you anything so here I go. Well, two years ago I got in a relationship with a guy. He was very polite and kind, at least then. We started going out. I would go over to his house almost everyday. One day when I went over he was drunk. He gave me this," said Alley cat as she lifted up her sleeve. "The next day I came back over to tell him we were through but he started to plead for me to stay. Of corse I stayed. Then a week later he was very drunk and he started to abuse me. I forgave him again. That kept happening." Alley cat had to stop a second so she could speak again without crying. "Well, my best friend found out about that. He went over and beat up the guy. When I went over he beat me up. After that I broke up with him but I was very angry at him. I was glad my best friend did that though, you see he is like an older brother. Of course that was the night that we had a street fight. I went with my best friend. When we got there we found out that HE was there. He killed my best friend so I killed him. That is why I am afraid to be with Magnet. Not because he would abuse me but because he might die. Also I don't want other people thinking I am easy and can do that to me again" Alley cat finished her story. There was a silence.

"Wow," said Mole.

"I can see why you are worried," said Dreamer.

"But you need to tell magnet anyway. He might be able to help you or else he will wait for you," responded Mole.

"I know you two are right n' all but I am still worried," responded Alley Cat.

Magnet and Alley Cat

"Alley cat," whispered Magnet as he stuck his head in their tent.

"Im here," responded Alley cat as she walked out of the tent.

"good, so... where do you want to go to talk?" asked Magnet.

"we could just walk around," answered Alley cat as they started to walk down to the holes.

"So," said Magnet after a few minutes of silence "why am I mnot good enough for you?"

"Oh, it isn't that! It is just that I had some bad experience with some guys," responded Alley Cat.

"I don't care," said Magnet.

""I do. You don't know how bad it was."

"Then tell Me." said magnet. At that Alley cat told Magnet all that happened two years ago?

"Well, could you at least think about it. i...well think about it. I won't let ANY of that happen." Awnsered magnet.

"I will, I will, I want to. Tell you tomorrow," said Alley cat as she walked over to the girl's tent and went in.

The Next day

"Wake up alley cat," said Dreamer as she shook Alley Cat.

"Im awake," yelled back Alley cat.

"Come on, awe have to dig today. You don't want to miss breakfast do you?" asked Dreamer.

"No," said alley cat as she jumped out of bed "I will be there in one second.

All of a sudden everything was being thrown everywhere as alley cat started to look for her orange jump suit. Once she found it she raced for the dinning room. Once she got in there she grabbed her breakfast and sat down with the rest of D tent.

"Hurry up Alley cat, we are leaving in five minutes," said Zigzag.

"I am hurrying," said Alley cat as she hurried through her meal, she took out her handkerchief and put a piece of cheese in it. "ready." Alley cat got up and walked over to the exit.

Digging n digging

"Here is where you will be digging," said Mr. Sir as he got back into his truck.

"Well," said Alley cat "this doesn't look like fun."

"When is it ever," responder Magnet as he started to dig.

"Your right there," said alley cat as she took her first shovel. Alley cat had a little less that half of her hole done when the lunch truck came.

"Come over you little fuckers," said Mr. sir who was in an awful mood.

"ahh," said X-ray "that is the nicest thing you ever said to us."

"Alley cat, what your answer," whispered Magnet.

"I will tell you later okay?"

"Fine," whispered Magnet back.

Once alley cat got her food she dove into it. She finished it within 5 minutes. She went up to magnet and sat down

"hi," said Alley cat to magnet.

"Hi," responded Magnet who was getting annoyed at Alley cat.

"Um, well...I want to try. That is if you don't break my spirit," said Alley cat. She stood up to go back to her hole. Magnet stood up quickly and grabbed Alley cats arm. He pulled her back and gave her a long kiss.

"What the hell," said X-ray as he and everyone else saw that.

"We are a couple," said Magnet as he let go of Alley cat.

"Yep, we are. That is so long as he doesn't break my heart," said Alley cat.

"I won't," responded Magnet as he grabbed Alley cat again and kissed her.

In the dinning hall

After everyone took their showers and got cleaned up they went into the dinning room. Alley cat, who was before Magnet in line grabbed her food and sat at Magnets place. Magnet picked her up, sat down and put her back down on his lap.

"Comfortable?" asked magnet.

"Very," responded Alley cat.

Magnet, who was very hungry got some food on to his fork and brought it over to his face. Alley cat, who was also hungry ate his food.

"Alley cat!" said Magnet as he looked pitifully at his fork. "that was my food!"

"I know," responded Alley cat.

"Well, if you are going to eat MY food then I will eat yours," said magnet ans he took her fork and grabed some of her food. He brought it over to his face and Alley cat ate it, again.

"Alley cat," said Magnet "if you are going to keep that up you have to move."

"Sorry," said Alley cat and she stopped doing that and ate her food.

How was that? I think it was good. Also thanks Agent Dragon eye. I did forget to add some romance. And don't worry. There will be another couple. Keep reading to hear more.

TheIviest


	19. Chapter 19

Holes, Holes and More Holes

By The Iviest

Sorry how long it has been. I have had soccer every day and lots of school. Well I am back!

"Wow!" said Mole as all the girls were gathered around the table they had in there tent. "You and Magnet are going together."

"I wish Zigzag and I was going together," wished Dreamer in her dreaming voice.

"Well why don't you ask him?" asked Alley Cat.

"Me! ASK him! No way. I am way to shy. I mean. I can barely talk to him!"

"Oh come on," said Mole "all you need is a good plan."

"What about a plan?" asked Magnet as he walked in looking VERY handsome.

"Nothing," said Alley cat as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, is that all I get," asked Magnet as he did a very good pout.

"Well, that is all that you get in here," said Alley cat in a come and get me way.

"If you talk to me that way. How can I resist?" said Magnet as he pulled Alley cat out of the tent.

Out side the tent Magnet gave Alley cat a very affectionate kiss.

"So," Alley cat said as she walked around magnet "what do you want to do now?"

"You won't do what I want to do," responded Magnet as he got closer to Alley cat.

"Well, it depends on what you want to do," said alley cat as she gave him a come and get me grin and ran off over to the holes with magnet close behind.


	20. chapter 20

Holes, holes and more holes

Thank you for reviewing. Well I put this review by AAZ because I felt that it was really nice and I liked the encouragement. Every time I worked on this chapter I would see that. Thanks AAZ.

Well, more of filler than any thing but continue and I shall review

again. And you've almost had a month to write. You've had soccer on

weekends too? School can be a time eater and well, when you put

soccer practice and games to I guess I can see how it'd be a real

Time sucker, but . . . I don't want to think logically. I want you to

WRITE MORE!! Like now! Ready, set, GO!

AAZ

"Well," said Mole to Dreamer is a sarcastic way "how is your love life."

"Not even close to as good as Alley cats, Zigzag hasn't even noticed that I exist!" responded Dreamer unhappily.

"Well, when Alley cat gets back we will think of a way to get Zigzag to notice you," responded Mole in a determined way...

"ZIGZAG," yelled Squid "if you LIKE Dreamer why don't you ask her to, well, dates however you do that here."

"I am shy around people I like, as you can tell. How could I even TALK to her," responded Zigzag.

"Well, maybe Magnet will have an idea; we will ask him when he gets back."

"alley cat," said magnet "I wonder weather or not Zig and Dreamer will get together, I can tell they really dig each other."

"Like we do?" responded Alley cat as she pocked him in the ribs.

"Yes, like we do."

"Well," said Alley cat "we girls are trying to get Dreamer to talk to Zig."

"Same here...accept the other way around." Said magnet. "We told Zig that he should grab her around the waist (magnet grabbed alley cat around the waist) and then kiss her (then magnet kissed alley cat)"

"I would hate to ruin that idea but I think Dreamer wouldn't like that, he has to go at it in a more round about way... like he should win her over. Well that was just a stab at it," said Alley cat quickly.

"Well, maybe we should tell the guys our stabs." Said magnet as he got up.

"You just want to escape from me," said Alley cat as she pouted.

"Well, if I wanted to get away from you why would I do this?" asked magnet as he leaned over and gave alley cat a kiss.

Well more next time. Sorry how short they are.


	21. Authors note

Hello everyone. I just wanted to tell you why I haven't written in soo long. It is because I only can write what I dream up and even when I try I cant dream about this story. Plze don't be mad. Well, I guess that is it.

Bye


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry about the wait. Well, now I will begin…

After alley cat and magnet had their make out session they went back to the tent…

"Alley cat, or Abby," said magnet as he held alley cats hand.

"Yea," responded alley cat as she rested her head on magnets shoulder.

"What are we going to do about zigzag and Dreamer. I mean zigzag and all dreamy about dreamer and dreamer is al Zigy about zigzag." Then magnet laughed at his pun.

"Magnet! That was awful! If you want to say a pun say a good one!"

(Oh ya, a pun I thought up was… well I will tell you later)

"That was a good one" the rest of the group walked up.

"What is up with you two?" asked mole.

"They are with the one they love," said dreamer with a little bit of envy.

"Ya," agreed Zigzag sadly.

All of the rest of the group exchanged looks.

"Hey," said Magnet "we need to go back to our cabin."

"Why?" asked Alley cat its not even…ouch!" magnet had elbowed her in the ribs.

"Okay, okay, I got it," said alley cat as she walked off with the group.

"no, "said magnet, "dreamer, you and Zigzag stay here." Then the rest of the group walked off.

"Um," said Dreamer as she looked at Zigzag "how have you been?"

"I have been fine," said Zigzag, "want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," responded Dreamer as they walked off toward the holes…

"I wonder what those two love birds are doing," asked Mole.

"I don't know," responded X-ray who had been deep in thought.

'They are probably telling each other how much they adore each other," said Alley cat as the snuggled up to magnet.

The group of d-tenters got into a discussion about that and then went to bed. Mole, who hadn't fallen asleep yet, heard Zigzag and Dreamer sneak into the tent and go into their beds.

If you want to find out what happened out by the holes with Zigzag and Dreamer you have to read my next chapter. Also thanks Jerusalem girl for your review. It made me want to take a shot at this again. Now that soccer is over this is easy

The Iviest


End file.
